Lullaby
by Ainnita
Summary: [One-shot/Angst/Lime/Convocatoria] Había noches en las que dormir era imposible. Noches como aquella, en que sus peores recuerdos regresaban para atormentarlo. Levi nunca creyó en la posibilidad de encontrar la paz, hasta que Eren apareció en su vida. Entonces comprendió que sólo a su lado sería capaz de conciliar el sueño en esas noches difíciles. / SAGA Lullaby #1. /


©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 _Hi! ~_ **Este one-shot es para la convocatoria de la página "Mi querido Heichou!" con el motivo de sus 1000 personitas**. Justo cuando dije que me centraría en estudiar estos días, ¡tachán! convocatoria salvaje aparece _*Ainnita usó ignorar… no es muy efectivo. Ainnita está tan confusa que se hirió a sí misma*_

Dejando el desvarío aparte… El tema era una celebración-fiesta-aniversario… y resulta que ya tenía una idea que llevaba en mi rincón de las ideas durante mucho tiempo, así que fue la ocasión perfecta de ¡vamos a sacar esto! Y el resultado es esta cosa rara :)

* * *

 **Pareja** : Riren/Ereri

 **¿En qué me he basado?** Las frases aleatorias son citas de la canción **"Firefly" de Ed Sheeran** (la canción me parece algo sosa, pero la letra es maravillosa). También me ha servido de inspiración el vídeo **"Late Night With Levi"** **de RetardedJackSparrow** (canal de YouTube), os lo recomiendo muchísimo porque hacen unos cosplays perfectos! asjkasjaksjas

No quiero decir más… ¡a leer!

* * *

 **LULLABY**

 _Hay una luciérnaga suelta esta noche_

 _Mejor atrápala antes de que incendie este lugar_

•· ••· •· ••· •· ••· •· ••·

Los gritos llegaban a sus oídos. Altos, claros, agónicos.

Su madre pedía socorro y él quería acudir en su ayuda, como no pudo hacer años atrás. El titán mantenía la misma siniestra sonrisa en la cara, pero en esa ocasión Eren contaba con unas largas cuchillas con las que poder asesinarlo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dispuso a enfrentarlo, pero su cuerpo permaneció estático. Mientras, el titán comenzó a acercarse a grandes y lentos pasos hacia la casa en ruinas donde yacía atrapado el cuerpo de su madre.

Tan pronto como pensó que la historia volvería a repetirse, Mikasa pasó fugaz por encima de su cabeza. Ella daría muerte al titán. Sin embargo, esa esperanza se esfumó como el humo cuando fue capturada por una de las enormes manos de la criatura.

No podía creerlo. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Sentía una terrible frustración al no poder hacer nada mientras el titán amenazaba con devorar también a su hermana adoptiva. Y el cuerpo de Mikasa fue aplastado ante sus ojos.

Cientos de pequeñas gotas color carmesí salpicaron en todas direcciones.

El resto ocurrió en una exhalación. Vio correr a Armin y todos sus compañeros, los cuales tuvieron el mismo destino. No siendo suficiente con aquella masacre, el titán dio una zancada en su dirección.

Entonces distinguió la silueta de alguien que se movía a gran velocidad sobre los tejados de las casas. Era Levi, dispuesto a evitar su muerte. A pesar de estar a punto de morir, una pequeña parte de él rezaba para que Levi se alejara. Había presenciado la muerte de Mikasa y sus amigos; la idea de perderlo también a él era aterradora.

" _Quédese conmigo, por favor"_ , fue el último de sus pensamientos antes de despertar con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo empapado en sudor. El cruel escenario se evaporó, dando paso al sótano del castillo de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Llevaba casi un mes bajo la custodia del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales y aún le obligaban a dormir allí.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los latidos de su corazón regresaron a la normalidad y dejara de notar palpitaciones en la sien. Todo había sido, al fin y al cabo, un horrible sueño.

Sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad escrutaron la celda, reparando en que la puerta estaba abierta. Eso sí que era extraño, pues fue Levi quien se encargó de llevarle hasta allí esa noche. Entonces pensó en su extraño comportamiento durante el día.

Nadie había mencionado el tema, pero estaba seguro de que todos se dieron cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba. Era cierto que Eren, en comparación con los demás miembros del escuadrón, sabía muy poco acerca de él debido al escaso tiempo que habían compartido. Aún así, pudo notar que estaba distraído. Incluso llegó a sorprenderle con la mirada perdida y soltando algún que otro suspiro.

Una parte de él sabía que Levi no necesitaba la preocupación de un mocoso, como solía llamarle. Tampoco podía evitarlo, pues tenía la certeza de que esa forma de actuar y el haberse olvidado de cerrar la puerta de su celda se debían al mismo problema.

En su mente se convenció de que ese descuido podía ser una oportunidad para ganarse la confianza del escuadrón. Les demostraría que era de fiar y a lo mejor de esa manera conseguía dormir en una habitación como cualquiera de ellos.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para permanecer en la cama, pero las sábanas le daban demasiado calor, y la distancia entre las cuatro paredes parecía estrecharse a cada instante. Las imágenes de sus pesadillas se unieron contra él, creando horribles pensamientos que le impedían recobrar la calma.

Comenzó a estresarse. El calor se volvía insoportable, y sentía como poco a poco el sofoco se hacía más intenso. El oxígeno de la celda le resultaba cada vez más insuficiente.

Hasta que no soportó la idea de pasar así el resto de la noche.

¡A la mierda! Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó contra la pesada puerta, apoyando todo su peso en ella. Ésta cedió sin oponer apenas resistencia y, acto seguido, se precipitó escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo.

Sólo serían un par de minutos. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

Al llegar arriba y salir del castillo, un cielo completamente despejado y sin nubes le saludó. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, iluminando el firmamento junto a una luna llena que opacaba sus pequeñas luces. Una suave brisa le envolvió, momento en que cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones todo lo que le permitieron sus costillas. La sensación de agobio desapareció al expulsar ese aire.

Pero no estaba tan solo como pensaba.

—Eren —escuchó a su espalda la voz de Levi.

El nombrado dio un respingo y se giró de inmediato. Sintió como la sangre se helaba en sus venas, esperando ver a un Levi enfadado al encontrarle fuera y sin vigilancia. Por el contrario, le sorprendió hallarle sentado en un banco de piedra, con el uniforme aún puesto y una botella en la mano.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Heichou?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, mocoso —replicó, dando un largo trago a la botella después.

Eren le observó con curiosidad. El líquido que contenía era de color carmesí y quedaba poco más de la mitad. Se preguntó qué clase de bebida era esa y cuánto tiempo llevaba Levi a la intemperie.

—¿Qué bebe?

—Vino —respondió Levi con voz apagada.

¿Vino? ¿Acaso no era la bebida que tanto les gustaba a Hannes y sus compañeros? Recordaba el olor a alcohol que desprendían sus bocas y cómo eran incapaces de vocalizar cuando se emborrachaban. El aspecto que presentaba Levi era muy distinto, aunque sus cabellos negros caían sobre su frente más despeinados de lo normal, dándole un aspecto desaliñado.

—¿Por qué?

—No necesito una razón para hacerlo. Y para de hacer preguntas estúpidas —respondió bruscamente. Eren se quedó callado, algo asustado por la dureza con la que había contestado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tampoco le apetecía confesarle sus preocupaciones. Precisamente había esperado a que cayera la noche para estar solo con sus pensamientos. Por eso soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de añadir—: Hoy se cumple el aniversario de algo muy importante que no quiero olvidar.

En realidad desconocía si no quería olvidarlo o no podía hacerlo, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo el mocoso.

Permanecieron en silencio. Eren muy quieto sin apartar la mirada de Levi, quien de vez en cuando bebía un trago. Ver en ese estado a la persona que más admiraba le llenaba de preocupación y una extraña sensación de opresión en el pecho que no supo explicar. Algo malo le ocurría y sintió deseos de ayudarlo. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué podía hacer él por un adulto que le doblaba la edad?

Por su parte, Levi clavó sus ojos en él, parado como si se hubiera transformado en una estatua. Parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar y su frente brillaba a la tenue luz de los astros. Conocía esa sensación. Él había pasado por la misma situación hacía tiempo, cuando vio por primera vez un titán; el día en que su vida dio un giro y todo en lo que creía cambió para siempre.

—Ven —dijo—, siéntate y bebe un poco —Eren le miró incrédulo, con inseguridad reflejada en el rostro—. Venga, te sentará bien —le incitó al ver que no tenía intención de moverse.

Eren se sentó a su lado, guardando una distancia prudencial entre sus cuerpos. Al instante Levi se acercó, pegándose a su costado. Le causó gracia sentir cómo el cuerpo de Eren se tensaba ante esa cercanía.

—Toma —dijo dándole la botella.

Primero la observó dubitativo, pensando en si debería aceptar o aún estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás, antes de cogerla con cuidado. Olisqueó el interior, notando un aroma que le recordó al aliento de los soldados cuando bebían más de la cuenta. Un olor demasiado intenso para su gusto.

Su mirada viajó de la botella al rostro de Levi, quien no apartaba los ojos de él. Estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, algo que le hizo reír al mismo tiempo que le puso los nervios de punta.

Al final cedió, llevando la boca de la botella a sus labios. Confiaba ciegamente en Levi, aunque pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Si el aroma ya le resultó desagradable, el sabor era aún peor. Era asqueroso, repulsivo, repugnante. Todos los adjetivos que llegaron a su mente eran pocos para describir cómo se sentía. Tan grande fue su desagrado, que apenas entró un poco en su boca lo escupió.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —le regañó Levi.

Pero Eren hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Limpió con la mano unos hilos de vino que descendían por su barbilla y, en un acto inconsciente y temerario, las frotó en la camisa de Levi. Éste reaccionó con una mueca de asco y le fulminó con la mirada, algo que Eren no percibió porque todavía luchaba por quitarse el gusto amargo de la boca.

—Lo siento —se disculpó como pudo. Su cara parecía un chiste, con la frente arrugada y la lengua fuera—. Sabe fatal… muy mal… realmente mal.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y le arrebató la botella de las manos. Un silencio se instauró entre ellos, ocupado por el canto de los grillos y el sonido del viento silbando entre los árboles.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, pero el cansancio no llegaba. Eren veía de reojo cómo se movía la garganta de Levi al beber. No sabía qué hacer, y tenía claro que si retornaba al sótano volvería a agobiarse. Una de las veces en que Levi bebió, percibió una chispa de placer en su rostro. Sus párpados parecían hacerse más pesados con cada trago, como si estuviera a punto de caer dormido, lo que le llevó a pensar que quizás el vino le ayudaría a vencer su insomnio.

Una sonrisa divertida estuvo a poco de asomarse a los labios de Levi cuando le pidió que le dejara intentarlo de nuevo. Imaginaba lo que pasaba por los pensamientos de Eren.

Bebió otra vez y la sensación fue similar a la anterior, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el vino en su boca.

—Ni se te ocurra escupirlo otra vez —le advirtió Levi, quitándole la botella con menos violencia que antes.

La cara de Eren no mostraba ni la mitad de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, y aún así se lo tragó. El sabor persistió por varios minutos en su boca, aunque tampoco le pareció tan insoportable en comparación con el gusto que sintió al principio. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la botella había vuelto a sus manos y bebió sin dudar.

 _Permanezcamos en silencio_

 _bajo las estrellas_

•· ••· •· ••· •· ••· •· ••·

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se repitió el proceso, pero comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Un calor abrasador nacía en su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, pintándole los carrillos de rojo. Comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo más liviano de lo normal. Las estrellas, los abetos, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas en espiral. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó embobado mirando el firmamento.

Levi observó cada uno de sus movimientos, fijándose en sus delicadas facciones y en el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Trazó con la mirada la longitud de sus pestañas, pasando por la curva de su nariz y el hueco de su boca abierta en una estúpida sonrisa.

De repente, Eren se levantó. O hizo el amago de levantarse, más bien, porque sus piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer y darse contra el banco en la cabeza. Por suerte para él, Levi estaba a su lado para sujetarle y evitar tal tragedia. El chico se agarró con fuerza a sus brazos e intentó recuperar el control de sus extremidades sin demasiado éxito.

El calor que emanaba su cuerpo no pasó desapercibido para Levi. A pesar de la fuerza que ostentaba, mantenerlo derecho le resultó difícil debido a que quería zafarse del agarre.

—Eren, mírame —le ordenó, tomándolo por los mofletes y obligándole a girar la cabeza.

Obediente, Eren alzó el rostro y quedaron frente a frente. Escasos centímetros distaban de rozar la punta de su nariz con la del otro.

En ese momento, en ese lugar, Levi sintió una punzada en el pecho, y con ella el tiempo pareció transcurrir a cámara lenta. Los grillos cesaron su canto, las luciérnagas detuvieron su revoltoso vuelo y el viento dejó de soplar.

Nunca se había fijado en el color de los ojos de Eren, tan distintos al resto. Su iris era un bosque lleno de vida, con la luz dorada del sol penetrando a través de las copas de los árboles; un juego de tonos verdosos y ambarinos en perfecta sintonía. Quedó hechizado, atrapado en aquel bosque.

—Voy a matar a todos los titanes —dijo Eren arrastrando las últimas sílabas, como si le costara pronunciar la siguiente palabra.

Y la magia se rompió. Los grillos volvieron a cantar su incesante melodía, las luciérnagas volaban traviesas a su alrededor, y el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, alborotando sus cabellos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Voy a matar —respondió Eren— a todos los titanes. Y lo haré ahora mismo —intentó deshacerse del abrazo, pero si apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerse en pie por sí mismo, menos posibilidades tenía de librarse de él.

—No lo creo.

—¡Claro que sí! Iré a por mi equipo y saltaré la muralla. Me siento muy ligero, Heichou —dijo con una sonrisa torcida que acabó por convertirse en una risa descontrolada una vez terminó la frase.

—Eso es por el alcohol —aseguró Levi de manera indiferente, sujetándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia el banco para que volviera a sentarse.

—¡Pues quiero más! —exclamó, lanzándose a coger la botella.

Levi fue más rápido y se adelantó a sus lentos movimientos, retirándola de su alcance. Pero Eren era más alto y el brazo de Levi demasiado corto, por lo que no conseguiría mantenerla lejos por mucho tiempo.

—Ni hablar, ya bebiste suficiente.

—Pero quiero más —se quejó formando un puchero.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Eren de los demás era su terquedad. El chico era cabezota y el alcohol sólo incrementaba esa cualidad, pues dejaba de pensar las cosas y las hacía sin más. Siguió insistiendo hasta conseguir tomarle de la muñeca y tirar de ella para llevar la botella a su boca, pero Levi la apartó de él y se bebió lo poco que quedaba.

Al igual que dos polos opuestos se atraen, Eren sintió una increíble atracción que no pudo contener al observar de cerca cómo la boca de Levi se llenaba. Su único objetivo era robarle el último trago, así que no lo pensó dos veces. Aprovechó el momento en que retiró la botella para romper la distancia que los separaba y unir sus labios.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, deleitándose con el sabor del vino en la boca de Levi. Introdujo su lengua con cuidado, queriendo probar cada gota hasta no dejar nada. La mezcla era extraña, templada y más dulce. Un nuevo sabor que hacía cosquillas en su paladar.

Para cuando recobró la noción de lo que estaba haciendo, el miedo de no comprender sus propios sentimientos le invadieron de golpe. Fue como si una granada estallara en su interior, cuyo fuego ascendió desde el centro de su estómago hasta prender su corazón falto de experiencia, quemando todo a su paso.

Levi se encontraba estupefacto. Nunca hubiera imaginado que en algún instante de su vida sería besado por sorpresa por un mocoso borracho en mitad de la noche. Había algo en los labios de Eren, tan inexperto que invadió su boca con demasiada rudeza y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Una tenue sensación, un cálido placer que diluyó su fuerza de voluntad y la redujo a pedazos.

Para sorpresa de ambos, sus labios encajaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas; tan necesaria una de la otra para poder formar una unidad completa.

Pero, como todo instante, tuvo un final.

El beso murió en el abismo que se abrió entre sus bocas al alejarse. El puzzle se rompió y volvió a estar incompleto, a la vaga espera de unirse de nuevo y restaurar la armonía perdida.

La mirada de Levi buscó los ojos de Eren, pero éste bajó la cabeza nada más deshacer el contacto para esconder su sonrojo. Estaba confuso por lo que había pasado y se notaba en su forma de frotarse las manos.

Levi recuperó su actitud habitual, aunque tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse. La calidez que había sentido se esfumó, sembrando en su interior muchas preguntas sin respuesta. No entendía nada.

—En seguida vuelvo —rompió el silencio al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

Eren siguió sus pasos hasta que su figura desapareció por la puerta del castillo. Estando solo bajo las estrellas pudo pensar con claridad, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Eso fue… ¿un beso? ¡Su primer beso había sido con Levi! Más bien fue él quien se lo robó, pero lo más sorprendente era que no había recibido ningún golpe, ni siquiera un reproche. Nada.

Levi se fue a saber dónde, dejándole solo con el corazón desbocado y el reciente beso ardiendo aún en sus labios.

 _Simplemente encaja, ligero y suave,_

 _como mis pies en mis zapatos_

•· ••· •· ••· •· ••· •· ••·

La oscuridad de la bodega le ayudó a sosegar los nervios. Irse fue la mejor opción para poder analizar en frío la situación y restar importancia a aquel beso. Al fin y al cabo, sólo había sido un simple beso accidental que ninguno de los dos buscaba. O así quiso creerlo. No sabía si la razón sería el vino, pero había comenzado a sentir un ligero hormigueo en el estómago que le inquietaba bastante.

Cuando volvió con una botella nueva descorchada y una copa, encontró a Eren dormido, ocupando la totalidad del banco con sus piernas estiradas. Sacudió su hombro para que despertara y así poder sentarse.

—Eren —le llamó, pero ni siquiera se inmutó—. Eren, despierta —tiró de él sin conseguir moverlo mucho.

—¿Demasiado para el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad? —cuestionó Eren adormilado, incorporándose con dificultad y una sonrisa en la cara. Al parecer el alcohol seguía haciendo efecto en él.

Levi optó por ignorar su comentario y servirse la copa. Cuando terminó, se percató de que Eren lo observaba con semblante serio.

—¿Por qué sólo una?

—Porque aunque digas que quieres seguir bebiendo se ve que no estás bien. De ninguna manera voy a dejar que te emborraches más, mañana nos espera un día duro y necesito que estés al máximo de tus capacidades.

Y dichas esas palabras tomó la copa y empezó a beber. Por mucho que intentara evitarlo, sentía la atenta mirada de Eren clavada en él y eso le ponía muy nervioso. No era porque el chico le molestara, sino por el hecho de sentirse atraído a contemplar aquellos ojos y dejarse atrapar de nuevo por ellos. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no sé dio cuenta de que seguía bebiendo, y terminó la copa de una sola vez.

—¿Por qué me odia? —soltó Eren de repente.

La pregunta le pilló con la guardia baja.

—Que te prohíba beber más no significa que te odie.

—No es por eso —musitó. Levi le miró esperando una explicación. ¿Tenía los ojos vidriosos o era su imaginación?

—¿Entonces por qué es?

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un suspiro. Eren agachó la cabeza dando fin a su corta conversación.

El silencio regresó a ellos durante el tiempo que estuvieron sumergidos en su propio mundo. Levi se preguntaba qué había querido decir Eren, y buscando una razón entre sus recuerdos llegó al día del juicio. De acuerdo, se dejó llevar golpeando a Eren para demostrar que era el indicado para hacerse cargo de él, pero era algo necesario, ¿verdad? Pensaba que eso había quedado en el pasado.

Estaba decidido a sacar el tema para disculparse como debía cuando Eren dejó escapar otro suspiro. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano del horizonte, pensativo. Entonces comenzó a hablar.

—Mikasa y yo salimos a recoger leña ese día. Un día tranquilo, soleado, ideal para tumbarse sobre la hierba —su voz era monótona, como si hablara en sueños o para sí mismo. Levi le miró extrañado sin entender a dónde quería llegar—. Mientras volvíamos a casa, la Legión de Reconocimiento regresaba de una misión fuera de los muros. Siempre quise unirme a ellos y eso a Mikasa le disgustaba. Siempre que podía me soltaba algún sermón.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y prosiguió:

—Mikasa se lo contó a mis padres y mi madre me regañó. Discutí con ella y me fui corriendo… Ya sabe lo que ocurrió después —dijo, refiriéndose a Levi, y sólo cuando giró la cabeza y le miró directamente pudo ver las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro—. El muro… fue destruido y… los titanes… Los titanes… Mi mamá —explicó como pudo entre sollozos.

Aquellos recuerdos terribles quebraron las fuerzas que le quedaban y rompió en un llanto descontrolado. Levi asoció su repentino cambio de humor con el momento nostálgico que toda primera borrachera debe tener. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda para atraer su cuerpo y dejar que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Eren lloró y lloró, tanto que estuvo cerca de atragantarse con sus propias lágrimas. Pero después de la tormenta llega la calma aunque siga lloviendo, y poco a poco se calmó. Fueron demasiados sentimientos descargados en muy poco tiempo; la pobre camisa de Levi sufrió las consecuencias, quedando cubierta de lágrimas, mocos y babas.

—Realmente eres un mocoso —comentó Levi al sentir la humedad en aquella zona.

—No lo soy-

Levi se negó a dejarle hablar. Le obligó a hundir la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y acarició el pelo castaño con cariño a la vez que decía:

—Te comprendo, Eren. No eres el único que sufre, así que eres libre de soltar las lágrimas que necesites.

Esa noche también era especialmente dolorosa para él. Tal y como le había dicho a Eren, se cumplía el aniversario de algo muy importante. No existía noche en que los recuerdos no le oprimieran el pecho y le persiguieran en sueños. Sin embargo, siempre que se acercaba esa fecha pasaba noches enteras sin poder dormir.

Había pasado otro año más desde que salió por primera vez de la jaula que la humanidad llamaba muros. Otro año más desde que perdió a sus compañeros, los únicos verdaderos amigos que tuvo, Farlan e Isabel.

En las noches difíciles como aquella, el recuerdo de sus muertes se hacía más nítido en su mente. Y mientras abrazaba a un Eren azorado y borracho, una lágrima, fina y transparente, escapó de sus ojos y se deslizó por su mejilla.

 _Abrázame fuerte, no me dejes respirar_

 _Siénteme como si no lo pudieras creer_

•· ••· •· ••· •· ••· •· ••·

Cuando quiso regresar a la realidad, Eren había dejado de llorar y parecía más calmado. De hecho, estaba tan calmado que se había quedado dormido.

—Eren —le llamó—. Vamos, ya es hora de volver a la cama.

El chico talló sus ojos, pero Levi estaba demasiado agotado como para darle mucho más tiempo. Pasó el brazo derecho de Eren por detrás de sus hombros para facilitar la tarea de llevarle hasta el sótano.

Una vez allí, Levi quiso ayudarle a acostarse pero Eren se negaba a meterse en la cama. Mantuvo sus brazos firmes amarrados al cuello de Levi, quien hacía todo lo posible por soltarse.

—Eren, suéltame —decía al borde de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—No, Heichou, ¡matemos a todos los titanes! —exclamaba en respuesta a sus peticiones.

Una de esas veces, Eren tiró de él y ambos cayeron en la cama, quedando Levi encima.

La risa estridente del más joven estalló haciendo eco en todo el sótano e invadiendo sus sentidos. Verle reír de esa manera formó un hueco en su corazón y sintió cómo los recuerdos alegres con sus amigos regresaban. Sus caras aullando socorro se transformaron en rostros de felicidad, que con el dolor de los malos recuerdos había olvidado.

Quería crear nuevos recuerdos así, utilizarlos contra las pesadillas en esas noches difíciles. Por primera vez en su vida quiso acercarse más a alguien, hasta el punto de introducirse en su interior, comprender lo que sentía, compartir sus miedos e inquietudes para acabar con ellos.

Acarició el cuello de Eren con los dedos, ascendiendo a su rostro hasta que su risa se apagó. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Levi clavada en él, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Y aquella atracción regresó, más potente que antes.

Se acercaron despacio, conteniendo la respiración por si una exhalación interrumpía el momento. Sus párpados se cerraron y su sentido de la vista quedó a un lado, dando paso a todos los demás. Porque eso era lo único que querían, sentir al máximo el roce de sus labios y, cuando se unieron en un profundo beso, embriagarse con el sabor del otro.

No dejaron de besarse. Simplemente no podían. Por alguna razón, el cuerpo de Eren ardía y sentía arder el de Levi sobre el suyo. Los suspiros no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la oscuridad de la celda, lo que sólo aumentaba la excitación que corría por sus venas.

Sólo fue un pequeño roce, suficiente para que Eren notara la creciente erección de Levi al frotar sus miembros en un descuido. Fue consciente de lo novedoso de la situación. Estaba tumbado en la cama, besándose con un hombre mayor que él. Aunque nunca había estado así con alguien, ni siquiera con una chica, descubrió con sorpresa lo mucho que aquel minúsculo roce logró excitarle. Quiso descubrir más.

Era joven e inexperto, no sabía qué debía hacer o si debía hacer algo. Alargó el brazo con lentitud, hasta que la punta de sus dedos tocó el bulto apretado en los pantalones de Levi. Éste reaccionó soltando un jadeo y apartándose.

—Espera —le detuvo. Su voz sonaba áspera, excitada—. Esto está mal.

Se incorporó de inmediato, quedando sentado en la cama. Eren le imitó pero Levi le empujó para que se acostara otra vez. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se había dejado llevar, pero de ninguna manera deseaba llegar hasta tal punto. Por muy excitado que estuviera, Eren actuaba drogado por el alcohol, y eso sería aprovecharse de su estado.

—Es muy tarde. Debo irme y tú debes descansar, así que duérmete.

—¿Usted va a dormir? —preguntó Eren sujetándole de la manga para que no se marchara aún.

—No, esta noche es imposible para mí.

—En ese caso, quédese conmigo, por favor…

Lo último lo pronunció en un hilo de voz que, de no ser porque estaban solos, no lograría ser escuchado. Sus palabras fueron un ruego imposible de ignorar, así que respiró hondo y se tumbó a su lado. Eren apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y Levi lo abrazó, besándole la frente con ternura.

—Cuando despiertes por la mañana me habré ido —susurró antes de que Eren cayera en un profundo sueño—, y nada de esto volverá a ocurrir.

.

Los latidos de Eren eran lentos, calmados, señal de que estaba teniendo un sueño agradable. Eso le alegró y le abrazó más fuerte. Nunca había abrazado a nadie de esa manera, como con miedo a que desapareciera de su lado.

Su olor, el sonido de su respiración tranquila y sosegada, la calidez de su pecho y la suavidad de su piel. Todo desprendía paz. Una paz que contagió a Levi, quien por primera vez en su vida durmió.

Y tuvo un sueño ausente de pesadillas, donde Eren sostenía su mano y sonreía a su lado.

 _Corazón con corazón_

 _Derríteme_

•· ••· •· ••· •· ••· •· ••·

A la mañana siguiente, Eren no encontró a nadie en su cama al despertar. Las palabras de Levi se cumplieron y todo regresó a la normalidad, el mundo volvió a girar. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño. Pero, ¿cómo un sueño podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas nuevas a la vez?

La prueba estaba en el punzante dolor de cabeza que tenía. Petra y los demás se preocuparon por él, que se hartó de repetirles que no era nada. Por suerte el malestar se fue al final del día.

Puede que la promesa se prolongara durante varias lunas más. Sin embrago, las noches difíciles persistieron para ambos. Los dos necesitaban por igual escuchar la respiración pausada y el ritmo de los latidos del otro, como una canción de cuna que les ayudaba a dormir.

Las visitas se repitieron, convirtiéndose en un hábito para ambos buscarse en la oscuridad cuando los recuerdos, los gritos de las personas que habían dejado atrás les atormentaban. A veces también se besaban, pero sin vino ni alcohol todo era más intenso y vergonzoso. Aún así no podían evitarlo. Una de esas noches en las que tenían la necesidad de sentirse, amanecieron abrazados y acariciándose.

Les bastaba con demostrarse su amor a su manera. Tierna, tranquila, a veces apasionada. Era suficiente con saber que habían encontrado, por fin, un pecho sobre el que apoyarse.

 _Sólo ha sido una noche de amor_

 _Y quizás eso no sea suficiente_

Eres el único que me ayuda a conciliar el sueño, **Eren**

•· ••· •· ••· •· ••· •· ••·

* * *

 **N/A** : asjaksjaksjaksa *muere entre terribles sufrimientos* De acuerdo, ahora es cuando viene la parte en donde suelo soltar todas mis frustraciones con este fic. Tuve muchos problemas para subirlo porque mi ordenador murió, literalmente, casi mato yo misma al otro (es mejor no preguntar) y ahora estoy escribiendo esto a las 2:07 am. ¡BIEN POR MÍ!

Después de revisarlo puedo decir que estoy muy contenta y orgullosa con el resultado. Ha quedado muy angustioso y tierno a la vez (algo ñoño puede ser).

Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo : 3

¿Alguien se anima a dejar un estúpido y sensual review? ~

 **PD** : ¡Estoy segura de que la próxima vez que publique por aquí, será un Jearmin! ¡Lo juro! Ya tengo sembrada la idea en mi cabeza, sólo queda regarla con mimo y paciencia.


End file.
